


The Illusive Phrase

by Tvieandli



Series: Just-Friends [2]
Category: Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someday Kon won’t be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Illusive Phrase

He’s got all the obsessions. All these ticks that make him work, and he’s always going a million miles an hour. So fast that sometimes Kon just wants to throw his hands out and say “Woah! Woah. Just calm down. You need to sleep you’re human.” Only Tim will never listen.

He doesn’t need to sleep. He’s gone half his life without remembering that REM cycles are needed to be able to function properly. To be able to live. He’s a bat, and sometimes he’s so far gone that he forgets to eat, forgets to pee long enough that he only realizes he needs to when he has to run to the bathroom.

And the way he talks. How he says things. Words tumbling from his mouth in a cascade of nonsense, and multisyllabic—what?! It drives Conner up a wall. He just wants to wrap Tim up in his arms, and beg him to please, please slow down before they all loose him. Before Kon looses him.

Because this isn’t the Tim he knew before he “died”. This boy isn’t happy anymore, not in the least. He’s too wrapped up in his mind, his dead fathers’ expectations. “Can’t be more! We’re just friends! My dad wanted me to be normal!”

Kon feels like Tim’s slipping. Slipping away through his fingers, through the cracks in the wall to where he’ll be gone. Gone forever and a day, leaving Kon to pick up the pieces of a broken dream while Tim kisses some woman at the alter of paradise. What he always wanted.

He says he wants to be normal. The American dream. He says it, and ruins all his relationships. Comes running back to Kon. Goes father underground. Dons a cowl, and changes his voice.

He says it’ll all change, that he’ll get a job, quit the vigilante gig, and just be a person. He says it. He never does it. Kon knows he just gets too high on the adrenaline, loves the act of saving people too much.

He says he’ll stop coming, that he’ll have a girlfriend, who’s then his wife, who has his kids. He says it, and he tries, but it always falls through, and it all starts over again with Tim going too fast.

He gets wound up, goes too fast, and then falls into Conner’s arms a shower of neuroses with a need to be glued back together and set on it’s feet.

Kon always does the best he can. Always tries. Tries to get Tim to say what he wants Tim to feel, knows he never will. Tries to stay available, dumps his girlfriend when Tim comes to town. He tries to be there, but he knows that someday it will all be too much.

Someday, Kon won’t be able to come to Tim’s aid. Someday Kon will break down, and sob on the ground, say it’s over, say that he can’t handle the world breaking and being rebuilt over and over again.

Someday it will be over, because Kon realizes that Tim will never shut up and say “I love you”


End file.
